1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which luminously displays a subject to be displayed such as a character or a pictorial figure, and is enhanced in appearance when not illuminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 05-238325 A discloses a luminous ornament which is equipped with a transparent front cover, a light guide provided with a half mirror, and an LED, in which the transparent front cover has recessed portions formed in a back surface thereof, a light shielding layer is formed on the back surface of the transparent front cover except for regions where the recessed portions are formed, the light guide is disposed on the back surface side of the front cover, and the LED is disposed as a light source on the back surface side of the light guide. Light emitted from the LED is diffused by the light guide, passes through the half mirror, and exits outside through the recessed portions of the front cover. When the LED is not emitting light, outside light passes through the recessed portions of the front cover to be reflected by the half mirror, and exits outside again through the recessed portions.
Accordingly, the luminous ornament is capable of luminously displaying the recessed portions of the front cover, as well as reflecting outside light which has entered into the recessed portions of the front cover.
In the luminous ornament according to JP 05-238325 A, however, the recessed portions of the front cover and the regions except for the recessed portions look significantly different from each other when the luminous ornament is not illuminated, because outside light which has entered the luminous ornament is shielded by the light shielding layer at the regions except for the recessed portions of the front cover, while the outside light that has entered the recessed portions of the front cover is reflected by the half mirror. Therefore, it adversely emphasizes the difference in materials between the recessed portions and the regions except for the recessed portions on the front cover, leading to a problem that the luminous ornament is degraded in its appearance.